


we're gasoline on fire

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: Sakura stares at him for a good minute, and the pretty flush on her cheeks only grows darker and darker, and just when he frowns and starts wondering if she's alright, she grasps his shoulders and blurts out, "I want a baby!" POST-CANON. ONESHOT. Smuff.





	we're gasoline on fire

At first, he thinks she just might not be into it. She’s hesitant, he can tell, by the way she carefully touches him, and the shaky breaths that fall from her lips. Although kind and gentle in her most genuine nature, Sasuke knows his wife is never one to be afraid to tell him when she isn’t in the mood—which is why her sudden anxiousness throws him off.

Still, he can’t find it in himself to confront her so openly, pushing away the mad desire of his mind for a later time, as he drags out the calloused hand from under her shirt and wounds his arm around her middle, pressing his forehead to her collarbone sweetly with a soft sigh. He doesn’t mind if they don’t make love tonight, despite being away from each other in the past two months, and he wants to show that by slowing things down—letting her know it’s okay.

She surprises him by grasping his neck and pulling him in a heated kiss, dragging a hand down to his slacks while the other digs through his hair, tangling within the locks and tugging a little. He groans a bit, bunching the material of her shirt in his hands.

But he doesn’t miss the trembling of her nimble fingers, as she holds the base of his neck.

“Hey,” he calls on her lips, shaking his head as he pulls away. He watches her carefully. “We don’t have to. You don’t need to feel like we do.”

Her brows draw together for a moment, as if confused, before her cheeks flush in realization, mouth dropping open. “Oh! That’s not—”

“I can feel you shaking,” he says, brushing away a lock of fallen pink hair from her face. The corner of his mouth pulls in a small, reassuring smile. “It’s fine.”

Sakura stares at him for a good minute, and the pretty flush on her cheeks only grows darker and darker, and just when he frowns and starts wondering if she’s alright, she grasps his shoulders and blurts out, “I want a baby!”

For a moment, his mind is rendered useless. He can’t think of anything to say, can’t think of even moving any limb, thoughts blanked out to nothing else but her nervous, pressed confession. He doesn’t even realize how dry his mouth has gone until she starts speaking again—flustered, at first, but gradually gaining more and more confidence with every word spilling out of her mouth.

“I just—I’ve been thinking about it a lot. About us. And I’m so happy, really. I am. But Sasuke-kun, I—I want a baby. I want to have a baby with you.” She smiles, all pretty blushes and delight, and leans her forehead against his, pressing a hand to his chest to feel his raging heartbeat. “I want a family.”

 _Family_? his mind whispers, ears ringing with the sound of his pounding blood. There is a spike of uncertainty in his stomach, almost like he is afraid. But then, as he feels Sakura pull back, and as he finally sees the look on her face—the one that is a little sad and disappointed—he can’t help but to relax and lean in, pressing his mouth to hers with enough force to cause her to catch herself with her hands on the bed.

 _Family_ , he thinks again, with a content sigh and a warm flutter to his heart. He presses his hand at the back of her head to gently hold her, the pressure of his lips easing from hers as a display of gentleness. _Yeah. I think I’d like that, too._

She’s a bit of a breathless mess when he finally pulls back, her green eyes half fluttered shut and mouth parted in soft surprise, and he doesn’t try to hold back the tiny smile from sneaking to his lips at the sight. She looks absolutely adorable.

Blinking once, twice, like she’s trying to recover, Sakura’s hand finds its way to the base of his neck, fiddling with the baby fine hairs there. Her gaze gains a quiet sense of intensity, as if making sure he understands the meaning behind his actions.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whispers seriously, tone careful, “This isn’t anything you can take back, you know that right? I want you to be sure.”

He looks at her for a moment, touched by her insistence towards his wellbeing and sure-mindedness of his decision. And when he pulls her closer and nods, murmuring some word of tender, confident, agreement, the force of her gaze lightens, and she grins, slanting her mouth over his in a happy, thoroughly engaged kiss, burying her fingers in his soft, dark hair. Her enthusiastic response makes a smile tug at his mouth, and he doesn’t waste a moment to respond, the hand to her head gradually slipping down to her waist, caressing all the soft curves he finds, until he’s retained his earlier position under her shirt.

Fire roars in his blood at the sensation of her warm body, and he can’t help but to mindlessly feel the hot skin there, relishing in her little breaths of anticipation and whispered sighs, as he touches her everywhere his hand can reach. She’s quick to shake her head when his palm finally cups a pert breast over her bra, patience clearly wearing thin by the look of her knitted brows and mulling lips. It doesn’t take more than a few touches before she pulls back and makes quick work of herself, slipping off every obstacle that finds its way between his touch and her naked skin.

He almost wants to laugh when she takes a moment to pause, eagerness burning through, as she decidedly shimmies out of her shorts and underwear, too—but his mind is too full of his stifling desire for his wife at the sight of her bared form, to let more than a breathy chuckle slip from his lips.

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasps, as his hand finally settles on her left breast. His palm is so heated and rough, calloused skin creating a most delightful friction on her puckered nipple, and she can’t help herself from shuddering. She runs her fingers through his hair when he presses and molds her suppleness in the way he’s clearly learned she likes along their relationship, tipping her head back with an encouraging groan when he dips down to close his mouth around the one left neglected. She finds a grip on his messy dark locks as he runs his tongue around the sensitive end, biting into her bottom lip at the hint of gently nipping teeth.

Sakura clutches harder at his hair when she feels his hand drift from her breast and skittering down her side, heading with intent towards her inner thighs. He makes fleeting touches, and she trembles, making a sort of surrendering noise when he comes too close to where she truly wants him. She feels him smirk against her slick skin, and allows him one final stroke of his tongue to her nipple before she finally jerks on his hair and pulls him up, capturing his lips in a harsh, fervent kiss, trying to steal the breath out of his lungs. He knows she’s just trying to win back some dominance, and that she is trying to get him to comply to her demands someway—which is why he chooses this moment to cup her slick heat, pressing with such firm insistence that she throws her head back once more, stuttering his name.

He presses his mouth to her pulse, then, and savors the feel of her pounding heartbeat against his tongue. _Mine_ , he thinks possessively, only barely aware of the way his eyes weigh heavy when he looks at her, wanting to breathe in and memorize the details of her face—parted mouth, flushed cheeks, furrowed brow—and the way she sounds, panting and whimpering as she rocks herself onto his palm.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, awed.

His wife squints an eye open at this, and she smiles a little, slipping her hands down to his chest. She digs her nails there and shoves him down, lowering her eyes seductively while she explores the span of his lower abdomen, touch spreading heat like wildfire in his belly. Something like a smirk pulls at her mouth when his palm pauses, and she takes this moment to shove his arm above his head, taking charge.

She drops her free hand to the hem of his pants, then.

“ _Off_ ,” she says, almost urgently, pulling almost desperately at the hem. She bites her lip at the sight of his bulging arousal straining against the seam.

Sasuke complies easily, lifting his hips to help her yank off the offending material, and when she resorts to using both hands, he shoves down his underwear to help the process, a little desperate, himself, to finally be skin to skin. She rewards him with a deep, passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and gently dancing it along his own, and with her slim, needy fingers wrapping themselves around the length of him, working him expertly. He groans into her mouth and stiffens, whispering her name.

“I can’t,” she suddenly whispers, shaking her head. For a moment, he almost thinks she’s changed her mind about everything, and his heart lurches in disappointment, but she’s quick to prove him wrong as she pulls back and bites her lip hard, one hand supporting herself against his chest while she rubbed herself against his hardness. Her eyes slip shut, and his hand finds itself gripping the bed sheets instantly, the sight too arousing to handle.

“I can’t wait anymore,” she breathes, and he feels himself warm pleasantly.

He tries not to groan when she mounts him slowly, all but a moment later, one hand splayed out over her lower abdomen, the other on his chest, with her mouth parted open and eyes slipped shut tight. He tries, but he fails, too enraptured in the way she looks and the way she _feels_ , wrapped around his length like a slick, heated vice. Sasuke’s never been inside her this way before, without protection, and with full intent to conceive. She feels absolutely amazing.

“Sakura,” he rasps, once she finally starts moving. His hand tightens around the sheets until his knuckles burn white, and for a moment there, he wishes he had both arms again, overcome with the absolute, mightiest need to run his hands all over her body as she rides him unhurriedly. His bittersweet longing is soon swept away as Sakura reaches for him, fingers slipping between his own so he could hold onto her instead. He squeezes tightly, tipping his head back a bit with a heavy pant as she tightens sweetly around him.

“Damnit,” he swears, sweat-laden cheeks flushing with pleasure. He squeezes her hand tighter, watching her through heavily fluttered eyes, desire and love rippling through him with crippling force as she throws her head back and moans, rocking her hips into his nice and slow, taking her time, breathing out his name in a way that makes his heart flop. She wants to draw things out, but he’s not sure he can take this pace when it already feels so damn good. If things kept going like this, he’d reach his climax before she ever got near hers.

“Shit, Sakura—”

“You feel so good like this,” she moans, leaning forward and bringing their intertwined hands over his head, rolling her hips faster. He grips her hand tighter, a growl ripping from his throat. “God, Sasuke-kun, you feel so—”

He rises up and kisses her, tucking their tightly clasped hands between their chests, and she gives a cry of surprise when he jerks up into her, groaning her name. He feels her free hand rise from his chest to his neck, nails digging into his skin in sharp fashion, and he bites her lip in retaliation, relishing in her gasp. Her hips stutter onto his when he thrusts up particularly hard, and Sasuke can’t help but to stiffen when she flutters around him snugly for a few moments—a tale-tell sign of her approaching limit.

This makes him stop, mouth breaking the kiss and forehead settling on her collarbone, while his hand slipped from hers to still her movements. Sakura makes a sound of disappointment, grinding herself rebelliously against his strong hold, but once she feels him twitch and quiver inside of her, groaning desperately, she blinks once, twice, and finally collects enough of herself to smile.

“Too much for you, huh?” she asks, and she’s not teasing or reproachful.

Sasuke nods in the crook of her neck, panting, still. His arm wraps around her sweetly, embracing her softly, as if apologizing. “I’m not used to feeling you so directly,” he says, sounding a little embarrassed.

She laughs a bit, burying both hands in his damp hair. “You heard me earlier,” she whispers, kissing just right behind his ear. She smiles when he shudders a bit. “You’re not the only one this feels differently for.”

He looks at her then, eyes soft and so full of tender affection that she can’t help herself from drawing him in for a slow, heartfelt kiss, holding him gently. She feels him sigh contentedly, responding to her kiss with the same sentiment, stroking her skin with his thumb with slow, loving circles.

She starts moving again, and he grips her skin but doesn’t complain, which is all she needs to know he won’t stop her. Her hips fall back into her earlier rhythm, sweet and slow, and she can’t help but to lose herself in the intimacy of it all. This feels different, with his sole arm wrapped around her tight and his mouth moving slowly against her own—it feels closer, somehow. And she can’t help but to press her lips against his with more insistence, for this, to rock herself a little harder, a little faster—overwhelmed by all the love in her heart that she holds for this man.

Sasuke’s hips rise to meet hers, and a clear moan slips from her throat, one hand gripping his neck while the other moves to the shoulder of his missing arm, squeezing firmly. The awed look he gives her then, like she is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, like there is no one he knows that is more amazing than her, causes her stomach to flip pleasantly. She kisses him again, fervent and passionate, touching the stump of his arm lovingly while she moans his name and rides him harder, seeking for release.

“Sasuke,” she whispers, clinging to him tighter. She looks at him pleadingly, desperate for his help.

He can’t help but to comply, murmuring something about her being so damn beautiful, while his hand skids down her hips and down to her ass, gripping her vigorously as he sets up a new rhythm, mindless and uncouth. He buries his face in her chest at the intoxicating friction overtaking his senses, panting and groaning against her sweaty skin, his body trembling against her own as he struggles not to give in to climax before she will. 

“Oh god, Sasuke,” she moans, pressing quick, frantic kisses to his face, eyes screwed shut and cries pressing to her throat. “Sasuke, I’m so close, so _close_ …!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, hips stuttering against her own as she squeezes him tight, spiking pleasure to his spine. “Shit, Sakura, I’m gonna—”

His release punches him in the gut, striking his breath from his lungs and snapping his eyes open wide, jaw slackening in disbelief as he groans almost angrily, twitching and quivering inside her. Her name falls from his lips in a breathless, strained sound as his sticky wetness finally fills her, his hips grinding into hers tensely for a moment, body shuddering against the pleasure. He moans vulnerably at the sensation of her walls fluttering around him endlessly.

Sasuke watches with glazed eyes and panting form as his wife rides him through his release, merciless and unrelenting as she seeks out her own, making him gasp and jerk, arm wrapping tight around her middle in surrender. He buries his face in her neck, holding onto sanity as she rocks herself on his oversensitive length.

He moans vulnerably against her throat as she finally finds her own climax moments later, digging her nails into his skin and crying out in relief, shaking and quivering around his form while she grinds out the rest of the blissful waves. He can barely breathe through it all, overwhelmed by the sensations.

It is silent, for a moment, as they both fight to catch their breaths. Trembling and shuddering from the force of their release, their eyes are wide and almost disbelieving, speechless in the aftermath of their ardent lovemaking.

“Fuck,” Sasuke finally manages to say, his voice hoarse and half-breathless.

He sounds so amazed that she can’t help but to burst out laughing, scratchy and rough, but happy all the same. She feels him grin against her neck in response, and her hammering heart skips a few beats. God, she loves it when he smiles like that.

“Yeah,” she replies, still laughing lightly. She pulls back to look at him and smiles, cupping one side of his face. “You can say that again.”

His grin fades—but not completely; replaced by a softer, tenderer smile that speaks volumes about the way he feels in this moment. Sakura can’t help but to kiss him for it.

And when she pulls back, all but a few moments later, eyes drawn to the stump of his missing arm, she grows quiet. But he can see it in her eyes: all the love that she holds for him, for who he is, and not what he looks like or who she wants him to be.

Quietly, he cups her cheek. Urges her to look at him. And when she does, she leans into his touch.

“I love you,” she says.

He leans his forehead against hers softly, heart fluttering as she strokes his stub again. Her love is completely unconditional, and it is something that strikes him every time.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. He sighs, peaceful and happy. “I love you, too.”


End file.
